


Single father

by yy0543



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, and he did, billy tried to be a good dad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: Billy tried to be a good dad, others to their best to help him





	Single father

“所以这是你儿子。”母乳的眼睛直愣愣地盯着那位金发小男孩，只差没伸手去捏一下那男孩的的脸。金发蓝眼的小甜心，眼睛哭得肿肿的，嘴巴咬着星光给他买的棒棒糖。  
“严格来说，我和他没有血缘关系。”比利本来想点烟，但被修伊瞪了一眼后又尴尬地放下了。  
“你应该看一下那孩子选择站到比利身后时，比利的表情有多精彩。”梅芙，一位贵客倒是毫不犹豫地抽起电子烟，“不管怎么说，他现在是你的责任了。”  
“我不明白你们为什么不让我把他交给马洛里。”比利揉了揉眉心，“看我们住在什么地方，一个充满尿骚味的地下室，隔间里都是枪和药，连歌播的都是重金属朋克。”  
“还有辣妹组合。”法国人补充。  
“还有辣妹组合。”母乳附和。  
“什么是辣妹组合？”这句话是莱恩说的。  
“它是你妈最爱的乐团。”比利说道，“但我希望你一辈子别听她们的歌，别遗传到她听歌的品味，她除了这点什么都无可挑剔。”  
“人一生中总会爱上几个垃圾乐团。”星光说，“我以前还喜欢后街男孩呢。”  
“我觉得后街男孩不错啊……”修伊弱弱地说，结果被星光白了一眼，又乖乖地闭起嘴。  
“你该带他去楼上选几张唱片，”法国人说道，“贝嘉只给他听迪士尼，还有YMCA，这小孩的歌单健康得令人害怕。”  
“我觉得维持现状很好。”比利龇牙，抢过法国人手上的盘子，上面是做给喜美子的马克龙，他把蓝色的那块递给莱恩，顺便咬了一口橘色的。  
“这也太他妈甜了。”比利咬了一口后就放回盘子上，法国人对他比了个中指，而莱恩也默默地把马卡龙放回盘子上。  
“其他人要吃吗？”法国人转身问道，而星光和梅芙都表示为了身材不方便吃这种高糖食品，只有善良的修伊吃了比利留下来的烂摊子，剩下的八个全进了喜美子的肚子。  
“我们该给他找见正规的私立学校，或者那种要抽签的公立中学也行，比利阿姨家附近的那间公立学校就不错，我们耍点手段，制造出假身份，让他适应正常的生活。”  
“正常的生活。”梅芙哼了一声，关掉了电子烟，“我还记得那群把我关进厕所里的婊子，还有那些狂妄的篮球队，这就是正常的生活。”  
“我能教他怎样打……保护自己。”比利说道，“不用那些超能力，单单赤手空拳就足够打趴那群臭小子了。”  
“妈妈说不可以伤害别人。”莱恩睁大着眼，盯着比利，“也不可以伤害小动物，如果伤害了小动物或其他人就要禁足一个星期。”  
“说得好像你还能跑去哪儿。”比利咕哝道，“我该给你报个跆拳道班，那里是能合法打架的地方，就算是你妈也不能说什么。”  
“还有绘画课。”母乳提议，“陶冶性情，还可以提升美感。”  
“烹饪班也行。”法国人说道，“一个新时代的好男人怎么能不下厨。我能负责教他，十美金一个小时。”  
“我有上过钢琴课和小提琴课。”莱恩抓着比利的衣角说道，“我今年钢琴考试已经三级了，你会陪我一起连钢琴吗？”  
“我家里有架旧钢琴，可以拿来给他，还有吉他。”星光叽叽喳喳地说道，而梅芙则仰起头，对孩子说：“嘿，有兴趣学吉他吗？”  
“够了！你们全部！”比利低吼着，试图阻止这乱哄哄的场面。可除了喜美子和木讷的修伊，全部人包括孩子都聊得热火朝天。  
正当大家都在争论吉他和小提琴哪个更帅的时候，比利察觉到有人轻轻地扯了扯他的衣角，他低头，看了看微笑着的孩子，一头金发在漆黑的地下室闪耀着，与祖国人极其相似的轮廓，却有着贝嘉的眼神。他叹了口气，扭过头，不愿意去看这个孩子。仇人和亡妻的遗留物，一个超能力者，一个实验品，一个孩子。

2.

他们没能让莱恩去上学。  
首先是莱恩的情况还不稳定，随时有能力失控的风险，而且他们和沃特公司的关系如履薄冰，一直游走在边缘，谁晓得沃特公司会不会一时兴起把孩子抓走。他们认识的女议员虽说愿意给莱恩一个身份，但也不太推荐他进入公立学校的体系当中，这孩子甚至不能够申请教育保险。  
教学这事情原本是落在了修伊身上，这家伙看起来就像是个书呆子，但事实证明，看起来聪明不一定聪明，真的聪明也不一定会教人。在修伊神经兮兮地唠叨着三角函数时，莱恩撇了撇嘴，跑到了比利的身边。比利挥挥手让修伊停下，拿起莱恩的课本翻了翻，无奈地对修伊说道：“拜托教他简单的加减乘除就好。”  
“我能做七位数的加减乘除。”莱恩高声说道，“我还学了一点分数。”  
“噢，关于这个。”修伊喃喃道，“这个应该不用教吧，自己多做练习就好。”  
眼看着莱恩的眼泪马上就要留下来，比利把莱恩的椅子挪到自己桌前，让比利坐在他对面。  
“你先做一到十题试试看，有不会的就圈起来，待会儿我们一起讨论。”比利指着课本说道，“一点的时候我会检查一次，下午我们才来上文学，虽然我不知道为什么母语还需要学，但多认识点奇怪又绕口的单词还是必要的。”  
“我能用钢笔写吗？”  
“不行。”比利坐回自己的位置，“乖乖用铅笔，我来帮你削尖笔。”

3.  
比利不是一个好老师，但他绝对是个好父亲，哪怕他自己不承认。  
法国人回到基地时，打开冰箱，里头除了比利常吃的那种微波食品，还有一些蔬菜和新鲜肉类。比利正和莱恩在地毯上玩拼图，身下还是一片柔软的淡黄色地板，一杯吃到一半的燕麦水果优格放在桌上，比利会趁莱恩注意力完全集中在拼图上时，趁机塞一口优格进莱恩的嘴里。  
法国人拿出那一堆蔬菜，还没把保鲜膜拆开就被比利制止了。  
“那是孩子的食物。”比利说道，“如果你要吃就自己去买。”  
“你认真的吗？亏我还想给他做我的拿手好菜。”  
“他不爱吃辣，也不吃黑胡椒，把你的心思和精力放到你小情人的身上吧。”  
“比利，”孩子突然说道，“我想要吃汉堡，还有奶昔。”  
“不行，还记得你的糖分摄取量吗？”比利皱着眉头说道，“没有奶昔，只有无糖优格，或者什么都没有。”  
莱恩失望地点头，吃下比利塞给他的无糖优格，法国人忍不住说道：“也不用对他那么严苛吧，他只是个孩子。”  
“是贝嘉的孩子。”比利强调着‘贝嘉’两个字，用纸巾擦了擦莱恩的嘴。法国人在心底翻了个白眼，小声地说道，不只是贝嘉的孩子，也是你的孩子。

4.

莱恩哭得很大声，修伊打开了灯，但还是没能照亮整间地下室。屋外是纽约从未停住过的警车鸣笛声，还有广告牌大声念着广告词的声音。修伊不耐烦地揉了揉眼睛，罕见地没听见比利的怒吼声，他还记得当年自己因为一只老鼠而放声尖叫时，被吵醒的比利差点一枪蹦了他脑袋。  
在昏暗的灯光下，他看见比利跑到莱恩的床边，将他抱回自己的床上。莱恩的手脚紧紧攀着对方，就像是某种树懒或考拉似地，孩子抽泣和吸鼻涕的声音在地下室分外刺耳，但比利没说什么，只是不断地摸着孩子的头。  
他隐约听见莱恩呢喃了几句妈妈，这让他想起了童年时候，妈妈刚走的那会儿，自己也经常半夜惊醒。只是那时候他没有哭，他倔强地认为自己已经是个大人了，但他爸爸似乎总能看穿他，在他脆弱时会敲敲他的房门，给他递上一份恐怖电影的光碟和一盆爆米花，陪他度过漫漫长夜。  
莱恩还小，拥有脆弱，任性的权力。他靠在比利的肩膀上，和比利共用一张被单。修伊贴心地把灯关了回去，黑暗像是温柔的网，保护着他们，替他们拭去眼泪。比利用粗糙的手擦拭着孩子的脸颊，嘴巴哼着不着调的音乐，听起来还有点泰勒斯威夫特的旋律在里头。最后孩子的抽泣声逐渐减弱，最后趋于平稳。修伊闭上眼睛，听着那两人的呼吸声，还有那不知是不是听错，低沉又模糊的哭声。


End file.
